1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to building construction panels, and more particularly to double-skin building panels of the type having, as an insulating core, a honeycomb core member and rigid spacing means along each side of the panel thermally insulating the facing sheets from each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Panels which are useful as building elements and which incorporate a honeycomb core or like structure are known in the art. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,327,265 HERR; 2,839,442 WHITAKER; 2,849,758 PLUMLEY et al; 2,893,076 HERTS; 2,911,076 SAUNDERS et al; 3,255,062 WILKENS; 3,868,279 JAMISON et al.